peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 February 1989 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-02-28 ; Comments *Peel mentions a friend visiting Zimbabwe and bringing him back 71 singles and 15 LP's, which he's only heard a third of it so far. He plays some of the tracks on this programme. *Peel mentions My Bloody Valentine will be touring in Germany this March. *Peel mentions that when he played Jordan Chataika's record, his wife Sheila outside the house was dancing to it. He also says it is a great record and has played it seven or eight times in a row without getting tired of it. *Peel says the Russian band Va Bank was the best of the bands he heard when he was in Russia last year. *Peel plays a track from a Yugoslavian group by a band called Demolition Group, who in fact come from Slovenia. *Peel plays a couple of tracks from Finnish artists including Psychoplasma and Carillo. *Peel plays three tracks from the Sub Pop 200 boxset. *Peel argues the best British rapper he's heard is Overlord X and claims to play his single, I'm Riffin', on the programme. In fact, the record 'I'm Riffin' is from MC Duke and not Overlord X. *Peel plays the wrong track from the Lookey Dookey compilation album that was supposed to be Rex Garvin, but instead was the Guitar Crusher. He goes on to say that he will play the Rex Garvin track on next week's programme. Tracklisting * File 1 *Sonic Youth: Touch Me I'm Sick (shared 12" with Mudhoney - Touch Me I'm Sick / Halloween) Blast First *Big Tube Squeezer: Sweet Jane (7" - Moodpiece / Sweet Jane) Candy From A Stranger *Chigovanyika Brothers: Amai VaGodhi *Nightmare: Bleak Life (7" - Nightmare) Selfish *My Bloody Valentine: Cupid Come (album - Isn't Anything) Creation *Tyree: Hardcore Hip House (12") Westside *Fluid: Is It Day I'm Seeing? (v/a 3x12" - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *Rosehips: Designer Greed (12" - Sympathy For The Rosehips) Chaotic Brilliance *S.O.B.: Give Me Advice (7" - Thrash Night) Rise Above *Steady B: Serious (12") Jive *Wood Children: Imaginary Trap (album - The Gods Must Be Crazy) Black Cat *Jordan Chataika with Edina and Molly: Ndawana Shamwari *Va Bank (Ва-Банкъ): Be My Commander (album - Va Bank = Ва-Банкъ) Amulet *Demolition Group: Gaba D'Na (album - Mizerika) Hiara *Psychoplasma: One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest (album - Radio Flies) Gaga Goodies *'File 2' *Barbara Manning: Scissors (album - Lately I Keep Scissors) Heyday *Swallow: Zoo (v/a 3x12" - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *MC Duke: I'm Riffin' (English Rasta) (12") Music Of Life (Peel mistakenly thinks this is from Overlord X) *Intense Degree: Daydreams (album - War In My Head) Earache *Masai Sai Brothers: Chakafukidza Dzimba'' (Zimbabwean record)'' *Shamen: Raspberry Infundibulum (album - In Gorbachev We Trust) Demon *Scrawl: Let It All Hang Out (album - He's Drunk) Rough Trade *Nirvana: Spank Thru (v/a 3x12" - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop *Guitar Crusher: The Monkey (v/a album - Lookey Dookey) Crypt *Anhrefn: Gwylio Mrs Jones (album - Bwrw Cwrw) Workers Playtime *Carillo: Twisti (Twist) (7" - Carillo) New Wave *Sylford Walker: Africa Homeland (album - Lamb's Bread) Greensleeves *Nine Pound Hammer: Bye Bye, Glen Frey (album - The Mud, The Blood, And The Beers) Wanghead *Last Party: Die In A Spy Ring (12") Idol *Iron Fingers: Janawanarangu (phonetically) (Zimbabwean record) File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-02-28A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-02-28B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:54:31 * 2) 0:54:35 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment